masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Best Weapons for Squadmates
Hi everyone, just wondering what weapons I should be equipping on my squad. I'm not sure how well they handle recoil and accuracy and how fast they shoot so that makes choosing the perfect weapons for them difficult. ex, equipping the inaccurate revenant vs the accurate Valkyrie. Any opinions? this is for ME3--HockeyLord46 (talk) 02:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :As I understand it squadmate mechanics are different to Shepard's. They don't need thermal clips, I don't think weight affects their cooldown, and they generally do half the damage Shepard would but with greater accuracy. As a result weapons that you might not use, for whatever reason, can be much more effective on squadmates, and vice versa. We have player tactics on most of our weapon pages and these tend to include suggestions about whether they are good for squadmates, and even what weapons can work well together. Hope that helps. Garhdo (talk) 02:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I looked on the weapon pages and lots don't have squad suggestions. They do use thermal clips though (they have infinite ammo but they have to reload I believe)--HockeyLord46 (talk) 02:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) didn't know they did half damage though--HockeyLord46 (talk) 02:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah half damage, and they don't reload but they tend to fire in bursts. It's best just to use your judgement, for example new weapons that you find in the campaign tend to be more powerful but slower/have less ammo, so powerful but low ammo weapons are a good choice. Also for different defenses you may want to have one squadmate with a high-powered slow firing weapon for armoured targets, while giving another a more rapid-firing weapon to strip away shields and barriers. Read the weapon descriptions as well, and think about what you might be fighting. For example weapons like the Arc pistol work really well against geth, so give it to squadmates on geth missions, etc. There is a lot of variables but it can tend to be trial and error that allows you to find what is right for you. Garhdo (talk) 02:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Squadmates don't have to worry about recoil or reloading so essentially going with weapons with a lot of punch with damage and accuracy mods are the way to go. As for good choices, I'll show you: *SMGs: Blood Pack Punisher, N7 Hurricane, Tempest, Hornet *Assault Rifles: Lancer, Argus, Revenant, Mattock, Saber, Cerberus Harrier, Chakram Launcher, N7 Typhoon, N7 Valkyrie, Particle Rifle, Striker Assault Rifle *Shotguns: Wraith, Eviscerator, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Graal Spike Thrower, N7 Crusader, Venom Shotgun *Pistols: Carnifex, Suppressor, Paladin, Arc Pistol, Executioner Pistol, Scorpion *Sniper Rifles: Mantis, Widow, Black Widow, Javelin, Kishock Harpoon Gun, Krysae Sniper Rifle [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder 09']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'I can make the Black Sun look like a Swoop Gang.']] 03:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) thanks for narrowing it down :)--HockeyLord46 (talk) 11:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I dunno about best choice, as far as damage & etc are concerned – but what do I favor, personally, it’s a mix of looks/“canon” (and by that I mean what they are carrying on the squad selection screen, :P) + lore/flavor, or whatever you want to call it. I also try not to “repeat” squaddie weapon choices when and if I feel that’s possible. It’s how it works best for me, even in MP, and, honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way and that’s a personal choice – regardless of one being “more powerful” than the other, that doesn’t say a lot to me, call me weird (while I do, however, try to compensate for any shortcomings with mods). I’ve also been known for using (or refraining from) mods that alter the look of the weapon just to match armor/color scheme of a character. But again, that’s just me. :) Examples, if interested: * Garrus: M-29 Incisor (squad selection screen) and the Phaeston (because, turian :P). * Kaidan: M-37 Falcon (squad selection) + either the M-6 Carnifex (seen wielding it during Priority: Citadel II) or the N7 Eagle (Alliance). Such a choice would then be mostly aesthetic, whichever looks the best with their armor or “makes more sense” from a lore/flavor point of view. For Kaidan, I usually go with the Carnifex, and the Eagle before that. Too bad the Falcon is acquired so late into the game, too, I often use the Valkyrie (looks alike + N7 weapon) as replacement until I get my hands on the Falcon; have used the Revenant in the past. * Ashley: M-8 Avenger (squad selection) + N7 Valiant (Alliance). * James: M-96 Mattock (squad selection screen) + N7 Crusader (Alliance). * Javik: Disciple (squad selection) + Particle Rifle (have used the Revenant as an alternative). * EDI: Arc Pistol (squad selection) + either the M-9 Tempest or the M-12 Locust. * Liara: Like Tali, she has nothing equipped on the squaddie selection screen, so it’s really up to you, combined with the aforementioned “guidelines”. For Liara, it’s the Acolyte (asari) + either the Tempest or Locust. I find the Phalanx is a good alternative for the Acolyte (case you don’t have the DLC or simply don’t dig the Acolyte) and also the Paladin – I have used both, but I really prefer how the Phalanx looks on her, so, partial there. P: * Tali: Same as Liara. In Tali’s case, it would be the Arc Pistol + Reegar Carbine (because, quarian :P). Before the Reegar, (can’t recall), but I went with whatever Shotgun I thought looked best on her. The Geth Plasma Shotgun is also the next logical alternative (looks good, too). --IceQuinn (talk) 13:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC)